1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a member for an electrical connector to prevent or reduce vibration between mated connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain connectors, in particular those used in the automotive industry, are subject to vibration that may reduce the life of the electrical connection. Vibration between mating contacts of electrical connectors may cause fretting corrosion that increases the electrical resistance at the contact thereby leading to failure of the connector in some cases. The vibration between coupled connectors is aggravated by the play that exists between the connectors to allow them to couple together. The play can cause the mating connector parts to chatter with respect to each other, leading to high inertial forces and therefore increased relative movement between the mating contacts.